blockheads_fan_infofandomcom-20200213-history
1.2
Changelist: Features * No need to leave your device running for long crafting times anymore. Instruct a blockhead to craft 10 ingots, exit the app, come back after enough time has elapsed and it'll be done! When you exit, time will continue for each blockhead until all queued actions and crafting are completed, or they get too exhausted. Watch out though, while blockheads are busy they will get tired and hungry as usual, and they can even suffer damage. * You can now warp in up to FOUR BLOCKHEADS! Blockheads also now cost less food and time crystals. * Find fish in the sea. * Craft a fishing rod to catch them. * But watch out for SHARKS! * Upgrade your press with bronze to create tin foil, then roast fish on the campfire to create the most fulfilling meal yet. * Craft, wear, and unleash the power of the incredible TIN FOIL HAT! * While swimming, eat kelp to get a boost of air. Tweaks * Clothing now degrades much, much, slower, and at different rates depending on what the blockhead is doing, and on the clothing item. * Queue multiple craft actions one after the other at a single workbench. * Also queue sleeping events at a bed even when not tired. Blockheads still must be tired when they get there to actually sleep though. * New animation when harmed. * Basalt is now shinier, and has a new unique look when painted. * All new blockheads can now be warped in immediately without another blockhead needing to be at the portal to warp them in. * Blockheads can collapse from exhaustion or starvation, and refuse to craft if too exhausted or starving. * Blockheads don't starve until a while after hunger bar reaches zero, and starving doesn't damage health as much initially. * When using a gold pick axe or spade on ore/coal/oil/clay etc. there is now a small chance of getting 10 of that ore on any strike. * Removing a reinforced platform now also removes the back wall where appropriate. * Placed reinforced platforms now also preserve the back wall, so it's now possible to create interesting back wall designs with different blocks. Bug Fixes * Fixed many lag issues, and made the game run a lot faster and smoother, particularly with many donkeys, and with melting/freezing/flowing water and falling snow. * These changes also greatly improve battery usage. * Basalt now gives correct bonuses when mined with gem pickaxes. * The 'pausing and running in mid air every few seconds' bug is fixed. * Fixes many crash bugs. * Fixes disappearing action boxes when chasing animals. * Fixed bug where you could breathe underwater by mining blocks. * Fixed bug where the crickets would always make noise regardless of sound volume. * Fixed bug that could cause world corruption in multiplayer games. * Fixed bug where queued interactions or pick up actions could get canceled if off screen. * Many other minor fixes Category:Versions